Mallory Anderson
Mallory Wells, played by Jessica Amlee, is a recurrent character throughout the first seven seasons. Mallory is a young girl close to the family. Her love interests throughout the series are Jake and Badger. hi mallory Background As a close neighbor of the Bartlett's, Mallory spends many hours at Heartland. Mallory lived in Alberta until her Father pursued his music degree, relocating to Nashville. Her horse, Copper, is a close companion residing at Heartland. Season 1 In the beginning, Malloy is immature and nosey. Often butting into everyone's personal lives, Wells often finds herself in trouble. Mallory gives Ty riding lessons. In the tenth episode, Lou and Mallory make a deal to be partners in buying Copper, a horse living in Heartland. She meets Jake Anderson in the last chapter of the season, spiraling into a romance with him. Season 2 In Season 2, her father is employed for the summer rodeo circuit to sing. In their absence, Mallory will be sent to summer camp. In a heat of rebellion, Mallory refuses to attend camp; instead, she asks Jack if she can stay at Heartland. When summer ends, her father receives a gold record, launching him into a tour. Mallory is sent to Blessed Virgin Academy, but soon is grieved by it. With Jake's help, she deserts the school and lodges at the dude ranch. After being discovered, Mallory is allowed to stay at Heartland. In the middle of the season, she meets Badger. He is Mallory's other love interest, and a juvenile criminal. While at his short-lived stay at Heartland, Mallory meets his companion Tara. Badger is shown to be mute, remaining quiet even when spoken too. After his main reason for silence is revealed, Badger finally speaks to Tara. Meanwhile, Tara and Mallory become good friends. At the end of episode, she converts to a "goth" look. Season 3 As Lou's Wedding draws near, Mallory drops hints at being Lou's bridesmaid. After confronting her, Mallory becomes her bridesmaid in her wedding. Season 4 Badger returns to Heartland, leaving Mallory in distress. She begins to ignore him, reminding him of his disconnection over the past months. While Jamie, Mallory's friend, begins to date Jake, Mallory is in distress. Jamie begins to give Badger riding lessons, adamant that she will have Jake to herself. Badger and Mallory are both involved in an accident, both falling to the bottom of a well. As time passes, Mallory deepens further into distress as Jake dates Jamie. She grows to hate Jamie, often walking off and glaring at the couple. At one point, Mallory asks Amy for advice on what she should do. One day, while berry-picking with Jake and Jamie, Badger and Mallory bicker. Mallory calls him a jerk, stating she wished he had never come to Heartland. Badger accuses Mallory of using him to make Jake jealous. Mallory storms off, leaving him in the vineyard. Later, after a walk, she stumbles across Ms. Bell, who asks her which boy she chooses. Mallory responds with "Both.", saying her ordeal is tricky. Afterwards, Mallory speaks to Jake. Once she apologizes, Mallory is finally at peace after listening to Ms, Bell's advice. Season 5 In Season five, Wells discloses her future; she will be moving to Nashville, Tennessee. Season 7 She leaves for Paris with Jake after a romantic kiss. [[Season 10|'Season 10']] In "Written in the stars" Jake and Mallory finally get married!Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female